


Starving

by zhangjunist (Danxk)



Series: z h a n g j u n i s m [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Confession, Humor, M/M, bit serious, chaoze is trigg3red, make out alert, midnight snacking hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/zhangjunist
Summary: Chaoze is as curious as a cat that he suspected to have snuck its way to their kitchen.“I’m just a concerned housemate and this is what I get?!” –Lin Chaoze 2k18





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> second idol prod fic omg
> 
> before anything else **CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR 9PERCENT MEMBERS! YAY!** i hope all trainees who did not make it to 9% wont give up on their dreams!

“ **Mentor** You, why are you still up?” Linkai managed to tease as he wipes the stain of milk at the edges of his lips with the sleeve of his pyjama tops and walks to the sink to clean his mug. Linkai likes to call him mentor or teacher or anything related to the line of teaching because Zhangjing has been helping him study since they met.

Zhangjing could not help a small smile to appear on his lips when he notices that Linkai was wearing a _Huba_ pyjama pair, does he love Xingjie that much that he could not let go the idea of him even at night when he sleeps?

“I couldn’t sleep…” Zhangjing pouts as he takes a seat at the dining table he and three more boys have to share for the rest of their college days while they stay at the same boarding house. They have separate rooms, each room shared by two occupants but they stay in the same rented house. They share the kitchen, the living room and other things but their rooms.

“Lemme guess…” Linkai says, “You’re hungry.” Zhangjing groans and let his cheek fall on the hard wood table. Zhangjing was truly starving that’s why he could not continue his sleep. His tummy grumbles even in his dreams, he could not ignore it.

When Linkai goes back, he might have dropped something ceramic on the table with a loud thud, not even minding if anyone hears him. Well, Zhangjing is concerned, he shushed the younger. Zhangjing wasn’t worried on the thought of their housemates waking up—it’s the thought that they might find them pigging in the kitchens when they share the same amount for food expenses but Zhangjing gets more benefits. Linkai only shrugged his shoulders and left Zhangjing alone in the cold kitchen without another word. The warm fluorescent light is the only thing that could give a fake indication that it’s actually warm in there. But Zhangjing’s fingertips were freezing cold.

Zhangjing went back to the thing in front of him. He smiled. Linkai might look intimidating and sometimes scary but he’s actually sweet on the inside. Zhangjing takes it on note to tell this story—Linkai preparing food for Zhangjing in the middle of the night before going back to bed—to Dinghao. Zhangjing imagines his friend’s doubting expression and probably even suspicious. He wondered when did Linkai prepare it, but its steam washed the doubts away from Zhangjing’s mind.

Zhangjing pulls the bowl of noodles towards him. He was glad Linkai did not forget the chopsticks. He could not help but make sounds of satisfaction as he felt the warmth of the newly cooked noodles spreading through his system the more he ate; even his strength was coming back.

He was half-way through his meal when someone walks in to the kitchen. The footsteps were heavy and familiar.

Yanjun never looked this adorable before. He was wearing a pastel blue cotton shirt and pyjama bottoms and his slippers were the ones with fluffy designs that his mother gave him before the term started, she said that it was getting colder at night so he had to protect his health and therefore, had to wear these fluffy flipflops.

“Zhangjing-ge?” Yanjun says with a husky, bedroom voice, it was evident that he just woke up. The elder was not sure _why_ he had to swallow again when he swallowed everything that he just chewed seconds ago before the younger arrived. Zhangjing wondered whether it was him who woke up the younger or it was Linkai having his midnight jam at his room.

“Yanjun…” Zhangjing calls and pats the seat next to him. Yanjun obediently but took his time to walk towards him. He even almost tripped because he was still weak at the knees, and maybe also because he was busily rubbing his eyes. _Cute_ , Zhangjing thinks to himself.

Zhangjing continued eating when Yanjun was finally seated comfortably beside him.

There was silence.

Then a gasp.

Zhangjing was sure it was from him because his heart had picked its pace.

Thank goodness he had finished his meal and swallowed everything in his mouth before Yanjun did what he did.

Zhangjing wasn’t sure why he had reacted that much. He should have passed it as a normal brotherly gesture. They’ve known each other for years, but it does not stop Zhangjing from feelings things from time to time with a Yanjun being an unpredictable sweet brat for a month now.

Yanjun just leaned closer and had put his head on Zhangjing’s shoulder. It was not like it was the first time, but it was definitely different from the cool Yanjun he knew.

He seemed clingy and Zhangjing wasn’t sure about complaining. Yanjun’s hair was tickling the skin on his neck. Something tingles inside Zhangjing, he tried to take it as simply  because of the noodle he ate.

“Are you done with your term paper?” Zhangjing wants to tell the younger to stop talking with a sexy bedroom voice and pairs it with a cute tone. It’s too unnerving in a good, really good, way.

 _Shit_ , Zhangjing thinks, he slept on his papers. He woke up to continue it but here he is, having midnight snacks. Zhangjing is doomed.

“Hmm,” Zhangjing hums his response, he could not afford to use words for his lie.

They may live in the same house but they only get to spend a night together—as four—when it’s Friday. During the weekends some would go home and visit their families, or stay at their shared house. But they can’t laze around, they’ll have to finish their papers and projects in their rooms or anywhere they’re comfortable.

Tomorrow—today’s first hours—is Saturday, but all three of them are staying: Zhangjing, Yanjun and even Chaoze. Zhangjing has decided to visit the library later today to finally get the hell out of his RRL part. He’s been stuck there for 10 years and hasn’t made any progress.

Zhangjing realized he’s done with his meal. He pats Yanjun’s arm to signal him. Zhangjing was glad the younger obeyed. He walked towards the sink to clean his mess and then probably steer Yanjun back to his warm sheets. He’s the oldest among them afterall.

Now that he thinks of it. There’s no loud music blaring from Linkai’s room on the upper floor. He begins to wonder what woke Yanjun up. He places the bowl in the cabinet.

He was about to turn around when he a pair of warm, semi-muscular arms encircled his waist, dominating over his small figure. Zhangjing’s heart immediately catches its pace. Blood rushing immediately to his face, tinting the edges of his ears.

He felt warm chapped lips running through the skin of his neck. Yanjun was moving slowly and lightly, it was tickling. But something else coils in the pit of Zhangjing’s stomach and he can’t think of a way to stop it.

“Yanjun…” Zhangjing immediately clamps a hand over his mouth, his whine did not sound like an innocent inquiring sound at all, as he did so the chopsticks he’d been holding cluttered on the floor, "Not here..."

But no noise or complaint made Yanjun stop from tightening his grip around the elder’s body. Zhangjing’s whine though—or should he consider it as moan, because it sounded like one—fueled him more, "You said you were busy so we didn't cuddle, now I've finally cornered you," Yanjun whispers directly to the elder's ears.

Zhangjing trembles as he feels Yanjun's warm breath ghosting over his ear. Yanjun biting onto his earlobe and licking the back of its shell was not of any help either. Zhangjing worked so hard to find a way out of it with his Yanjun-filled mind. "W-We will cuddle later, just let me finish this." He can't afford being seen like this by Chaoze, he'd be dead the next second.

Chaoze maybe smol and adorable but his inner beast for conservatism, hygiene and anti-PDA heart is scary.

"Sorry babe, but I won't let you slip off that easy." Yanjun punctuated his point by clamping his teeth on a spot on Zhangjing's neck, making the elder gasp as multiple shivers run down his spine.

Zhangjing’s hands tremble as he hold onto Yanjun’s forearm for dear life. His entire body starts to shake slightly as heated sensations start to overcome him. He is worries of the fact that Yanjun is not getting his point of appropriateness of place but his anticipations are getting high.

The younger started pressing his lips on Zhangjing’s skin, kissing him on the neck. Sucking lightly on the soft cream skin before lapping at it with his playful warm tongue. Yanjun’s lips travelled dangerously down to the collar of his shirt and Zhangjing wants to get rid of his shirt and anything that bars their bare bodies away from each other. Then Yanjun’s lips are back at his jaw again, kissing it, craning his neck to reach further in front until he could reach the edge of the elder’s lips—it wasn’t enough. Zhangjing felt dizzy when Yanjun reach over with his tongue to flick on his lips to finally close the small gap between their lips.

It reminds the two of their first kiss. A kiss they shared because they were both looking for comfort. Not knowing that it would open doors of opportunity for both of them. But Yanjun was more daring, braver on admitting his feelings first.

Yanjun and Zhangjing are not dating.

Not yet.

Yanjun confessed his feelings towards the elder a month ago. Zhangjing took it as a drunken joke because they were having their Friday session at home when Linkai and Chaoze got knocked out for their low alcohol tolerance and Zhangjing had been busy watching and barely drank a cup. Yanjun was the same, he was not even a line near tipsy when he held Zhangjing’s stray gaze and took the elder’s face close to him by his chin and told him he likes him. The large couch (sponsored by Linkai’s parents) seemed to turn small suddenly.  Zhangjing did not believe him at first of course because they were having a good time. He thought maybe Yanjun was just playing, but the younger proved him wrong by doing sweet gestures the next days. Yanjun walked him to class more often than before his confession. He would always go to the rooftop and join Zhangjing there at lunch. He would wait for Zhangjing at the university gate when it’s time to go home. But it’s such an effort because Zhangjing still take vocal trainings after lessons. He would make hot choco drink for the elder at night when he’s all stressed out because of the deadlines coming for his projects and papers. And it makes all the difference for Zhangjing. There are a lot more. And yes, it made Zhangjing fall. And yes, Yanjun proved his love.

Since then, Zhangjing has opened his heart for him. But not too entirely, as to reveal that he’s been in love with the younger a long time ago and kept it to himself. Thinking that he was out of his league.

But here they are now, living under the same roof. Sharing the same food. Seeing each other 24/7. Currently feeling each other through their clothes. And Zhangjing could never complain.

“Zhangjing…” Yanjun calls and Zhangjing knows exactly what the younger wants, so he pats him on the forearm; Yanjun immediately loosens his circle of arms. Zhangjing has merely turned his whole body around when Yanjun attacked him.

Their lips crashed against each other. The kiss was not soft, it wasn’t sweetly slow like how Zhangjing leads it. This time it’s Yanjun who’s leading the way—and it’s fierce, consuming and greatly arousing.

Yanjun maybe younger, but he’s bolder, more daring. Zhangjing gasps when he felt Yanjun’s warm, slick textured tongue made its way in between his lips and licked every part in the elder’s mouth that it could explore and taste. Zhangjing held tight on Yanjun’s neck, his other hand tightly fisting the younger’s shirt.

They are sharing the same breath. Same air. They’re each other’s salvation.

Zhangjing dared to fight Yanjun’s tongue and he was sure it was the strangest yet most satisfying battle he’d fought.

Yanjun pulled back to let Zhangjing catch his breath—or what the elder thought so—but Yanjun proved him wrong when he ducked and attacked Zhangjing’s neck again. The elder was sure there could be marks tomorrow and he could not care a bit. All that matters now is, Yanjun, Yanjun, and Yanjun.

The churning inside Zhangjing tugged at him strongly when Yanjun had placed his knee in between the Zhangjing’s thighs. Zhangjing dared to move on the Yanjun’s knee, and oh, it feels so great.

This time, Zhangjing was sure it was a moan that had escaped his mouth.

“God, you’re so beautiful…” Yanjun says as he pulled back and examined his artwork of hickeys on the elder’s neck and collar.

Zhangjing suddenly felt shy. He stopped moving against Yanjun’s thigh that was in between his.

Yanjun groaned when he saw how beautiful Zhangjing has gotten with the shade of pink staining his cheeks and the edges of his ears. God, when will he get enough of the elder? Zhangjing was like a drug to him. Intoxicating. Addicting.

“Yanjun—What are you doing?!” Zhangjing exclaims but as quietly as he could so he won’t wake up the other two idiots above.

Yanjun only smirked in response as he continues to carry the elder by placing his hands on his ass the lifts him until Zhangjing’s short legs are wrapped around his waist. He starts walking them towards the dining table. His arms clutching for dear on the younger’s shoulders. Yanjun could not believe Zhangjing could wake him up this instant, he was like his favourite morning coffee—something he could never get tired of tasting.

“Yanjun—hmp!” Zhangjing was about to throw another complaint when Yanjun adjusted him lower. He was cut short when he felt something hard as rock poke him slightly on his clothed ass. When he met the younger’s gaze, it has turned dark, a glint of hazy desire clouding over it.

Zhangjing swallowed when he felt the hard wood table beneath him as Yanjun puts him down on it gently. His heart started racing again. It thumps harder than ever in his chest.

Little did he know, Yanjun’s heart was thrashing too wildly in his chest too.

Yanjun’s hands are immediately on the hem of the elder’s shirt, playing with it, his eyes asking Zhangjing for permission.

Zhangjing does not have any clue why shouldn’t he say yes, so he nods and there’s that eager wildness in the younger’s eyes that make him nervously anticipate.

Yanjun carefully lifts the shirt off the elder and sucks in his breath when his love is finally half naked in front of him. Yanjun stays standing like an idiot in front of him. Watching the magnificent displayed before him. And wow, Zhangjing is a piece of art. He does not know what to do with his hands so he keeps them still on his sides.

It was cold, but the heated churning in Zhangjing’s tummy makes up for it. He feels shy, vulnerable, half naked in front of Yanjun. They’ve seen each other half naked with only towels around their waists before. But this is different. The situation is far from those innocent moments.

Zhangjing daringly takes Yanjun’s hand from his side to his.

But Yanjun is still not yet his eager self again.

Zhangjing knows what to do.

Push him further.

And so, Zhangjing pulls the hand closer to him until it’s cupping his cheek. He leans to the warmth of Yanjun’s palm. Yanjun is starting to get into the mood again. After getting awestruck at the beauty presented before him. The younger moves his thumb over the Zhangjing’s lower lip, taking a step forward as he does so. Finally getting himself slotted snuggly in between the elder’s thighs. He was towering over Zhangjing, so when their eyes met, Zhangjing gave him the most captivating and tempting gaze. He continued his little scheme by putting Yanjun’s thumb in between his lips and pushing it further inside his mouth until he could finally lap on it with his tongue. Yanjun felt his throat getting dry.

When the smirk on the handsome face of the younger is back, Zhangjing proclaimed his mission accomplished.

Yanjun was back in the mood. He pushes his thumb further for Zhangjing to play with it more, _oh_ , Yanjun did not know Zhangjing’s tongue is as talented as he is. When he thinks playtime was over, he pulls his thumb away.

Yanjun puts his hands on the sides of the elder. Leaning down with a shit eating grin on his lips to tease the elder, he asks Zhangjing, “Do you know what’s a dining table for?”

 _Silly, naughty_ , Zhangjing thinks. He opened his mouth to answer but someone else’s screams of rage cuts him short.

 “A DINING TABLE IS FOR EATING NOT FOR SEX! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OFF MY FAMILY’S ANTIQUE TABLE IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A HOUSE TO RENT ‘TIL THE END OF THIS SEMESTER!” Chaoze screams on the top of his lungs, Zhangjing was sure he could be heard even from a mile away, “You disrespectful horny pigs! My parents did not bring that here for you so stain of your unholy deeds.”

Yanjun and Zhangjing are momentarily stoned at their spots. But they both moved after they saw Chaoze reaching for something dangerously hard, long, and sharp, “I heard noises, thinking it was a cat but it turns out its two snakes in heat! I’m just a concerned housemate and this is what I get?! Fuck you both!” Yanjun was tempted to answer, _we were about to but you appeared_ , but held himself back, he did not want to live on the streets while doing his papers.

Yanjun could not find the heart to help Zhangjing to get off the table, but he passed him his discarded shirt. Zhangjing was half way through putting it on when Linkai arrived. One look at the three and he already knows the mess. Linkai crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Zhangjing, “When you said you're _starving_ , I should have known you wanted Yanjun.”

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me uhm
> 
> [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @mylilghost](https://twitter.com/mylilghost)


End file.
